Rha-Jin'song
Category:Characters Category:Nobles Rha-Jin'song is the brother of Vincent's father, the former governor of Florino. As a kid, the two brothers were always in competition and trying to be the best at what they do, whether it was swordsmanship, stewardship, education, and of course courting women. However, when it came time to choosing who would be the next governor, he turned down the offer and let his brother be governor, even though he was the older brother. Instead, he decided to focus on his love of studying magic and helped deal with any magical problems that arose in the town and surrounding area. When Vincent's parents passed away and Vincent went to hiding by joining the ever moving mercenary unit of Florino, he took up the mantle of leadership of Florino, trying to maintain peace while continuing his research of magic during his spare time. Personality Rah-Jin’song is a man who is known for being level headed and able to solve problems very diplomatically, making him an able administrator. He is also a humble man, showing this when he turns down the offer to be the governor of Florino. Despite being naturally talented in politics, he never wanted the be in that position of power, rather he wanted to pursue his love of all things magic and religious. He is also loyal to his family, taking the role of governor to honor his brother’s legacy and to protect his nephew Vincent from anyone who would want to harm the young boy. Appearance Rah-Jin’song is a towering size for a lizardman, and is a vibrant blue color much like his nephew. He has blue horns that cover much of the back of his head and are the same color as his scales. He usually dons a Russian green uniform that is adorned with gold buttons and brown leather straps for the torso, pants, and the foot covers have a brown wrap instead of a leather strap. Due to his work with magic during his free time, he now has glowing runic etchings that appeared on his body after reading a magical book about runes he acquired. Equipment Rah-Jin’song carries a saber on the right side of his belt, due to him being left-handed, and is skilled in using it. It is something he had forged for himself since the family sword was passed down to his brother. It is made from the same steel that is mined out of the Iron Mountains, so it is strong steel that can withstand a lot of punishment. He also has on him at times a runic spellbook, which he acquired due to his love of magic, though his skills with magic are limiting. After reading this book, Rha-Jin'song was able to learn a few magical runic spells such as making barriers and empowering weapons. Fighting Style Rah-Jin’song is an efficient martial artists, relying mainly on a fighting style known as Systema to disarm opponents and keep them at a distance. For fighting in battle or when he gets serious, he prefers to use Muay Thai as his offensive fighting style, using a series of kicks, knee strikes, and punches to subdue his opponent.